harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Spells (Betrayer's Blade)
Spells and their creators A Accio: Brings an object to you Aguamenti: Creates a gush of water from the tip of the spell caster’s wand Alohomora: Opens locks Aparecium: Makes invisible ink become visible Avada Kedavra: ''One of the three Unforgivable Curses; Kills your opponent in a rush of green light ''Avifors: Turns items into birds Avis: ''Makes birds fly out of the end of your wand B ''Bombarda Causes a small, locally contained explosion. To make a bigger explosion, one could use “bombarda maxima” C Colloportus: Closes a door and binds it so that it can’t be opened. Confringo: AKA the Blasting Curse; Causes the item targeted to explode Confundus: ''Confounds your target or makes them temporarily confused ''Conjunctivitis: Damages the eyesight of your opponent, making them seem to have pink eye Crucio: The Second Unforgivable Curse, the Cruciatus Curse; Tortures your opponent mercilessly D Deletrius: Erases the last spell cast by a wand so that it can’t be discovered Densaugeo: Makes teeth grow out of control Diffindo: Makes seams split open, severs an object into two pieces Dissendium: Opens a specific passageway into a cellar, may be useful in other instances; may be only a password Duro: Turns an item to stone. E Engorgio: Makes an item larger, as in swollen Episkey: Heals relatively minor wounds. Evanesco: Causes an item to immediately dissolve away, as if it had never existed Expecto Patronum: Creates Patronus Expelliarmus: Disarms the target of the spell, such as knocking their wand out of their hand F Fera Verto: Transforms animals into water goblets Ferula: Binds a broken limb with a splint and bandages, tightly wrapped Fidelius: Allows a secret to be hidden within the secret keeper’s soul; very powerful spell 'Fiendfyre: summons demonic fire that burns everything in its path, requires incredible control from its summoner. Final Strike Finite Incantatem: Stops any spell Flagrate: Allows the user to write or draw in the air with fire Flipendo: Also known as the Knockback Jinx, pushes or flips something backwards Furnunculus: Causes a person to break out in boils G Geminio: Creates a duplicate of an item (a twin, as in the zodiacal sign Gemini). H Homenum Revealio: reveals person(s) under disillusionment charms, including the caster. Homorphus (Man-Shape) '': makes a werewolf or person disguised as an animal resume heir human shape I ''Immobulus: Immobilizes the target Impedimenta: Puts up an impediment that slows down something or someone that is coming toward you Imperio: The third unforgivable curse. Allows the user to assume complete control ofanother person Impervius: Repels water from a surface Incarcerous: Conjures up ropes, which then bind an opponent Incendio: Lights a fire J K L Legilimens: Allows the user to gain access to another’s mind and memories Levicorpus: Turns your opponent upside down and dangles them in thin air- Invented by Severus D. Snape Liberacorpus: “Liberates”, or frees a body that has been caught up by the Levicorpus spell- Invented by Severus D. Snape Locomotor Mortis: The Leg-Locker Curse; locks an opponent’s legs together Lumos: Creates light, usually by making the tip of the wand glow. More light can be created using “lumos maxima” M Mobiliarbus: Used to move a tree from one place to another, derived from Mobilicorpus, used to move a body from one place to another Morsmordre: Used to summon the Dark Mark Mortalis Telum:- Invented by Severus D. Snape Muffliato: Causes a buzzing noise to surround a limited area so that those in the area can carry on a private conversation- Invented by Severus D. Snape N Nox: Extinguishes light, used to douse the light created by “Lumos” O Obliviate: Makes a person “oblivious”, erasing their memories of an event Occulus Reparo: Repairs glass lenses. Orchideous: Conjures a bunch of flowers from the user’s wand P Pack: The packing spell. More focus gives neater packing. Petrificus Totalus: Total petrification; petrifies an opponent totally Point Me: The Four Point Spell; makes the user’s wand act like a compass Portus: Turns any item into a Portkey, which can then be used to transport a person or persons to another location. Priori Incantato: Reveals to you the last spell that a wand was used to cast Protego: Protects the user, and sends a spell back on an opponent Q Quietus: Makes things quiet, used to muffle “Sonorus” R Reducio: Shrinks an item Reducto: Blasts solid objects into pieces Relashio: Releases something from being constrained or held Reparo: Repairs broken items Repello: Repels something Repello ''Muggletum: Makes an area invisible to Muggles ''Revelio: Causes something that is hidden to be revealed Rictusempra: Causes a person to curl up in laughter, as if being tickled Riddikulus: Makes a boggart assume a “ridiculous” form, thereby making it funny instead of terrifying S Salvio Hexia: Unclear; seems to strengthen other protective spells, or to deflect any hexes cast toward a specific location Scourgify: Used to clean dirt or other material off of a surface Sectumsempra: Causes lacerations to appear all over an opponent’s body as if they had been cut by an invisible sword- Invented by Severus D. Snape Serpensortia '': Conjures a snake ''Silencio: Makes the target of the spell unable to make any sound. Sonorus: Amplifies the user’s voice Stupefy: Stupefies an opponent or knocks them insensible temporarily T Tarantallegra: Forces an opponent’s legs to dance uncontrollably Tergeo: Scours something clean W Waddiwasi: Removes a stuck object, as in a wad of gum that is stuck in a keyhole Wingardium Leviosa: Allows the user to make an object levitate Category:Betrayer's Blade Universe Category:Spells